DemonFox and the XMen
by Devil Fox
Summary: When cerebro detects a new mutant, it becomes a fanfic. PLEASE REVEIW ME! I'M FAIRLY GOOD! Oh, and it has a bit of what some would consider bad language.
1. The Saga Begins

Kurt Wagner was not having a good day. In fact, it seemed he never did have a good day. But today, he and the X-Men were on a mission.  
  
"Great," he thought. "Another mission. More injuries, more pain more bad stuff. Verdamnt. "  
  
Cerebro had picked up a new mutant, and Xavier's team was on its way to recruit him. He was located in England, but appeared to be on the run. Scott, or Cyclops, was flying the Blackbird his fastest to pick up the possible new team member, before anyone was hurt.  
  
"So, professor, do ya have any info on this new mutant ah hear we're after?" Rouge's strong southern accent interrupted Kurt's thoughts.  
  
"Yes, I do, Rouge. I believe you should all listen to this, too, team. The person we are looking for seems to have rather strange physical mutations, so he shouldn't be hard to find. However, this may have caused him to go in to hiding, making things a little more difficult." The Professor turned around his wheelchair, addressing his team of mutants.  
  
"Physical mutations, you say? Should get along just fine with the elf." Wolverine grumbled from his seat. He was having a major paddy at the moment, because he wasn't allowed to fly the X-Jet. "And half-pint." He grinned, knowing how freaked out she had been the first time she met Kurt.  
  
There was a loud thump as the jet touched down in the beautiful English country side. The X-Men looked out of the windows at the stunning scenery, and climbed out of their seats.  
  
"Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought." Kurt thought out loud.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter, blah blah, I'm sure you have all heard this before.  
  
Please read and review this, for my own good. And could someone please tell me how you get the fic to display correctly in here? I spend ages getting it to do so! 


	2. CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I don't own nowt (nothing)! Not a single bit! The only bit I own is DemonFox! And me. On with the fic.  
  
A shadowy figure wearing a black trench coat dropped into the dark alley. Its name was David Fox, but he was no normal person. He couldn't be. How many normal people have huge bat-like wings sprouting from their back? How many normal people have a demonic tail sticking through their pants? Not many. But he did. He had decided he was a freak, a monster.  
  
"Man, I'll never be able to go anywhere, do anything or have fun ever again." David amused himself at the thought. "They'd chase me down with pitch forks an' stuff."  
  
Just then, there was a sound from the other end of the small pathway. "Time to go" he thought, and flew off over the trees and into the night.  
  
"He was here!" The Professor almost yelled, they were so close. "It's like he just took off. I think his powers may include the ability to fly, or at least some form of transport."  
  
"Vas, like teleporting?" Kurt piped up. He needed to seem interested. He'd probably get in trouble if he wasn't.  
  
"No, Nightcrawler. That would be highly unlikely, as I sense he does not know the area that well.  
  
"Oh, ja."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets split up and look for him!" Jean Grey said. She seemed much exited about this new team member. That would have usually been Cyclops' line, but Wolverine had tied him up somewhere because he wanted to fly the X-Jet. The X-Men went off in different directions, in search of the mysterious mutant.  
  
How was that, then? So, the X-Men have landed, they've looked around for a bit in the day, and still can't find him at night. Logan has kidnapped Scott, and is now jetting around in the Blackbird. What next? Tune in tomorrow! Oh yeah, R&R! 


	3. CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: Idon'townanythingherebecauseIspeakmuchtoofast forthemtosellmeit. I DO OWN DEMONFOX, THOUGH! Get off! (A/n)I'm trying to solve the problems of these chapters being incredibly short. I just can't seem to write much at a time!  
  
________ooh, a line..__________  
  
There was a flash of red light as Scott fired another optic blast.  
  
"Man, are these chains andemantium?" The X-Men leader thought aloud. They wouldn't be moved, burnt, melted, or even scratched!  
  
David had thought he'd seen some fireworks, or something. A red light kept flashing, and he couldn't see where it was coming from. Just then, David was knocked out of the sky.  
  
"Yuck, talk about big bug." Logan grumbled. He grumbled a lot that day. From nowhere, he pulled out an Autopilot Deluxe Robot. Kitty Pryde accidentally phased through the original mechanism a few weeks ago. Unfortunately for Logan, the Robot was made by.ACME!  
  
"Dumb no windshield wipers. Gotta get that fixed."Logan muttered as he climbed out of a hatch in the top of the jet. Walking to the front of the still moving jet, he simply pushed the mutant off. He then grinned. "Good, now I can get back to flying around like a maniac!"  
  
Just at that moment, a huge, winged creature dropped from the sky. And landed heavily on top of Scott, and knocking the chains from him as it went. They simply unwrapped themselves from around the tree.  
  
"Aww. Just as I was going to figure it out." Scott whined. Just then, he realised this thing must be a mutant. And it han wings, a physical mutation. This must be the mutant they were after!  
  
'Professor, I think I found our guy.'  
  
___________Hey, another line!____________  
  
So, how is my pathetic attempt at a longer chapter? I'm not very good at seriousness, so I decided to make it a bit silly. REVIEW ME! Oh, and 'means thoughts.' "means speech" 


	4. CHAPTER 4

Disclaimer. I don't own anything, blah blah blahdy blah... Oh, except my OC, whatever his name is...  
  
(A/n) Sorry I haven't posted on this for a while. I've been on holiday, or, as you say in America, a "Vacation".  
  
Siren Fae: Sorry, but I can't repost you my char. The story Have A Little Faith seems to have disappeared... God, I'm tired today... God, I'm putting three dots too much...  
  
_________________________ooh, line_____________________________  
  
David (ah, that's his name.) opened his eyes three hours later to find himself in front of what he thought was a team of superhero wannabes.  
  
"Dude, who're all of you? You look like superhero wannabes..." He said, sleepy and slightly disorientated.  
  
"We," A bald man in front of David gestured to the X-Men "Are the X-Men. Like you, we are all different from other people. Like you, we have special gifts..." Professor Xavier launched into his usual lecture about mutants, which he clearly spent a lot of time rehearsing. However, the newest person to hear it wasn't all that bothered  
  
"Look, I dunno what you're tryin' to sell me, burr I don' wannit." David mixed his words together, as he tried to get up. However, he found himself strapped into his seat. Taking a look around, he realised he was inside something shiny, that looked like some sort of jet.  
  
"Were not trying to sell you anything, David." The professor said calmly.  
  
"How'd you know my na- I mean...What makes you think I'm called that?"  
  
"My gift is telepathy. I can read your thoughts."  
  
"Gift? Who said any thing about gifts? Who's telepathy?" David said loudly, seeming genuinely confused.  
  
"Weren't you listening to a word of my huge lecture on mutants?" The professor looked quite shocked.  
  
"No, not really..."  
  
"I waste half an hour, every day, rehearsing that lecture. And you can't be bothered to listen? IT'S AN OUTRAGE!"  
  
At this sudden outburst, Rogue decided to intervene.  
  
"Ladies, pleas don't fight!" The girl pleaded.  
  
"SHUT UP, ROUGE!" Professor Xavier yelled.  
  
"WHAT? My name is not 'RED'!" Rogue cried.  
  
And with that, she took off her glove and poked Xavier in the eye. He promptly fainted, and went into a coma.  
  
"Dude, a hand." David, who had just been struggling with the seat belt, he sat firmly still, in case Red, as he knew her, poked him in the eye and put him in a coma.  
  
David was also not the only person who had been struggling in their seat. Logan had yet again tied Scott up, and was flying the X-Jet. Jean had thought this irresponsible and cruel, but those views changed when shed been payed to shut Scott up, using her telekinesis (if that's how it's spelt?).  
  
__________________________Dude, line____________________________  
  
How was that, then? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
  
PRESS HERE, SUBMIT YOUR REVIEV TODAY! 


	5. CHAPTER 5

Disclaimer……… I don't own X-Men, or ff.net, blah, blah, blah.  
  
Sorry I have not written on this for about a month, I've been under the influence of a writer's block, PC problems (The electrics store wouldn't give my computer back till now) and various deadly diseases. Anyway, on with the fic!!!  
  
The X-jet / Blackbird finally landed at the Xavier institute. Kurt teleported off, Kitty phased through the floor (damaging several important systems on the way) Jean floated the professor off, as he was still in a coma, and Scott was just left there.  
  
Only Evan remembered there was a new member, and showed David around the mansion. Unfortunately, they ran into (or rather, through) Kitty Pryde.  
  
"Ewww! You, like, freak! Get away from me!" She said, in her typical way.  
  
"You seem to get on just fine with that blue furry dude, he's a freak." David replied.  
  
"Like, ya, he's a like, cuddly toy to me." Then she looked as if she had just remembered something. "Ewwww! I'm talking to a freak!"  
  
"Don't worry about her, man. She's probably just trying to hide how attractive she thinks you are! That's her game with Kurt, anyways………"  
  
"BITCH!" the other mutant yelled after her.  
  
After David had got to know all the others, and their powers, the Professor had officially accepted him as an X-Man, and forced him to listen to the lecture. Also, David had distinguished that the team name was sexist, and that they should be called X-People.  
  
Half an hour later……… The X- men were all sat watching T.V, when their favourite new mutant came and sat down. Kitty coughed, and David coughed, covering the word bitch. They shared an evil look at each other. Kurt broke the silence saying;  
  
"You didn't fall asleep this time, nein?" David yawned, causing everyone to laugh. Then he said;  
  
"What's wrong? Aren't I allowed to yawn?" Everyone laughed again, and he decided to play along with it. He realised that he might enjoy it here.  
  
________________________ooh, line___________________________________  
  
Okay, I realise that this has no real plot. Neither will the rest of the story, because the basic point of this story has happened. I might even say this is the end, but I wont. I think ill do a few more chapters, of just madness involving David.  
  
P.S Check out my Harry Potter story, I updated it yesterday.  
  
REVIEW! NOW! OR I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN! REVIEW ME! 


End file.
